


One Day

by allfireburns



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: dw100, Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen, Introspection, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home after that year is like navigating a maze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

Coming back home after that year... it's like navigating a maze, dealing with everyday life again. Martha's tempted to say it's like that maze in _The Shining_, but she _won't_. She's fairly certain there's no axe-murderer lying in wait.

She finds her way by touchstones. Her mum and dad and Tish. Day after day at the hospital, just like before. Weekly phone calls to or from Jack. Finding a new bloody flat.

One day, she thinks, it won't seem like a maze anymore. One day it'll just be... ordinary life again. One day she won't miss him so much.


End file.
